1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrothermal baths and bidets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination hydrothermal bath and bidet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bath and bidets have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,588 to Stairs Jr. teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,558 to Kohler Jr. et al. teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,248 to McKeone teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,315 to Waldren teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,137 to Kohler Jr. et al. teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,380 to Stainton teaches the ornamental design for a bidet and the like.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,658 to McKeone et al. teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,025 to Kohler Jr. et al. teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,963 to Formgren et al. teaches the ornamental design for a bathtub.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,144 to Gruber et al. teaches the ornamental design for a hydromassage bath tub.
A ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,777 to Hohenthaner teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A TWELFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,852 to Eeckhoudt teaches the ornamental design for a bath tub.
A THIRTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,140 to Laguera Garza teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A FOURTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,159 to Laguera Garza teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A FIFTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,383 to Kergoet teaches the ornamental design for a bidet.
A SIXTEENTH EXAMPLE. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,805 to Hurt teaches the ornamental design for a bath tub.
A SEVENTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,767 to Ibel teaches a composite water closet and bidet that includes a bowl defining a water basin having a rear edge portion on which a storage tank is positioned, in fluid communication with the water basin. A toilet set having an opening therein is pivotally mounted on the bowl to provide a seating surface on the rim of the bowl. A bidet basin is pivotally mounted on the bowl above the seat and has a peripheral seating flange overlying the seating surface of the toilet seat as well as a basin portion which extends through the opening of the toilet seat into the water basin of the bowl. The bowl rim, toilet seat, and bidet have a generally complementary peripheral configuration to provide a uniform and neat appearance, as well as comfortable seating. The water tank has a front surface which includes a bulbous portion formed therein that is generally complementary to a portion of the basin of the bidet whereby the bulbous portion of the tank is received in the bidet basin, when the bidet basin is pivoted upwardly towards the tank, to expose the toilet seat and provide a compact storage configuration for the raised bidet basin.
A EIGHTEENTH EXAMPLE. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,851 to Brunelle teaches a hydro-thermo massaging tub and method of massage treatment wherein the treatment is performed by warm air jets distributed adjacent the bottom wall of the tub all about its circumference. Air jets are formed by holes made in the tub wall with the longitudinal axis of the holes oriented loss than 45 degrees from the plane of the bottom wall. The jets communicate with an air distribution duct which is fed hot air under pressure by a blower. Controls are also provided to vary the pressure of the air as well as the temperature thereof. Warm air jets are released in the water contained within the tub to impart turbulence in the body of water to create acupressure massaging flows of warm air jets and water flows from opposed sidewalls and end walls of the tub towards a central area of least turbulence which is occupied by the body of a person. The acupressure massaging flows perform a massaging action all about the body simultaneously. The tub also includes a back massaging cavity to simultaneously massage the back. Hot air circulating in the distribution duct also beats the neck and back portion of the tub where the neck and back of the bather rests during treatment.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for baths and bidets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a combination hydrothermal bath and bidet that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a combination hydrothermal bath and bidet that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a combination hydrothermal bath and bidet that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a combination hydrothermal bath and bidet that is one-piece, made of porcelain, and has a base portion, a front portion, a rear portion, a pair of side portions, and a seat portion The base portion rests on a floor The front portion extends upwardly from the base portion The back portion extends upwardly from the base portion and is leaned against by the back of the user when the combination is utilized as a hydrothermal bath. The pair of side portions extend upwardly from the base portion and forwardly from the back portion to the front portion and are straddled by the legs of the user The seat portion is sat upon by the user when the combination is utilized as the hydrothermal bath, and is bordered by the base portion, the front portion, the rear portion, and the pair of side portions.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.